


Reunion Kisses.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: The ladies of the BAU decided to have a reunion but there was no one more excited than Spencer, so many inspirational, power woman and come and influenced his life and he was more than ready to see them all again. What started off as a celebration of all the strong women who helped create what the BAU was and stood for now quickly shifted into making Spencer into a blushing, adorable mess.





	Reunion Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on my tumblr 'sapphicpage' so be sure to check me out there!

It had all been Penelope’s idea, she was always known for wearing the brightest lipsticks and on a few occasions she had decided to platonically kiss someone on the cheek and ended up leaving them with a vibrant pink lipstick print on their skin. Spencer had never been caught out by this, usually it was Morgan and sometimes even JJ he didn’t make it a habit of being kissed.

It wasn’t until the day he’d been waiting for the whole year came around that he realised exactly how hard it was to get lipstick off.

There was reunioning happening with all of the previous BAU agents, females in particular. Spencer had fully prepared himself for a lot of them not being able to join for whatever reason but in a turn of events they all said yes. Everyone was excited to see them all of course but no one more so than Spencer, he got attached to people and when they left it hurt like hell. He knew they were going on to do great things but it still hurt, now they were coming back and would probably end up showing exactly how well they were doing so many it would soften the ache.

He sat impatiently at his desk, the group were going out for dinner later on but that wasn’t for a few hours and he didn’t know if he could manage all of excitement and nerves that were coming out in the form of his leg shaking wildly. Spencer wasn’t paying all that much attention to his surroundings as he stared blankly down at the file in his hands so he didn’t hear the familiar sound of boots against the laminated floors.

“Reid?” Spencer’s head shot round at the sound of her voice, it had been almost over ten years since he had saw her but not even for a second could he forget the way her voice sounded. It almost didn’t feel real, no many people had come and gone and things had happened he really would have liked to get her advice on, but she was here now so did any of that matter anymore?

Elle stood in front of him, her hair was longer now but she had stayed with the bangs, it had been ten years yet she still looked as young as ever. She wore a leather jacket thrown over a navy blue blouse and her trousers were tight fitting and black. She looked just as badass and intimidating as the day they had met and frankly Spencer loved it, he loved that familiarity only this time he wasn’t intimidated by her. He’d had so long to think about her and her life, everything she went through and while he couldn’t agree with it all he understood why she did what she did. Elle wasn’t a bad person, she just needed help and by the looks of things she had gotten it.

“Hi!” Spencer shot up from his seat uncharacteristically fast and wrapped Elle up in a hug, the Spencer she knew would have never gone for physical contact like this but she wasn’t opposed to this change. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, he was hugging her so tight her feet almost rose up from the ground.

“Look at you, I thought you’d grow out of that baby face sooner or later.” Elle said once Spencer let her back onto the ground and removed his arms around her. Once he did so she finally got to have a good look at him, his hair was longer and was filled with wild curls so it was clear he’d given up combing it and opted for instead going for the opposite extreme and not brushing it ever. He still had that young face he was just talking about but he had also age, the darkest under his eyes was more prominent and he didn’t have the same youthful, almost naivety he used to possess. She knew about the things that had happened to him since she left, Garcia had made sure to inform her before she arrived. Tortured, shot, his girlfriend was killed right before his eyes, prison of all things; it was obvious life had not been kind to him yet he still managed to be kind to others.

“It’s good to see you, how’ve you been?” Spencer pulled up a chair from an empty desk beside his own and scooted it over to his, sitting down in his own chair and gesturing for Elle to sit in front of him. As difficult as it was to not, he hadn’t looked up anyone once they left. If they didn’t want to be apart of the BAU then it felt wrong to keep injecting it back into their life by stalking their lives. Plus, he held up home that they’d come back one day and would get to learn about what they’d been up to that way.

Spencer learn that Elle had gone through and gotten all the qualifications needed to become a therapist, specifying in helping women who had gone through abuse whether it be sexual or not. It didn’t surprise him, maybe it would have surprised others who thought Elle was cold and even a little selfish but he knew better than that. She cared fiercely about people otherwise why take a job in the BAU in the first place? If she didn’t care about others then she wouldn’t have wanted a job where the goal every day was to keep others safe.

At some point in their conversation JJ had entered the bullpen with Tara by her side, at the sight of Elle she couldn’t stop herself from running over to Spencer’s desk despite her heels. Spencer hadn’t been the only person who cared about Elle and in a job which at the time was mostly occupied by men having another woman around was so important to JJ.

“How have you had two kids?” Elle asked in response to how good JJ was looking. She smiled and yet again accepted another hug, despite not being around anymore JJ had still sent Elle a birth annoucement for both his sons and in return she had sent flowers both times. Once both women pulled away from the hug Elle finally took a chance to look at Emily, she knew this was the woman who came in after her which for someone else might feel like this was their replacement but thankfully Elle was past that phase of feeling like that. She was just glad another woman got the chance to shine and it wasn’t yet another man coming in and taking her place.

“It’s so good to finally meet you, I’ve heard great things.” Emily took the chance to finally introduce herself to Elle, at first she was a little apprehensive after reading up on Elle’s file but right now she seemed perfectly pleasant. She put her hand out and Elle shook it without a problem, an impressed look on her face. When she had gotten the call about a reunion happening Garcia had also filled her in on all the two members of the team and had given special attention to Emily who was now the new unit chief.

She was about to tell Emily just how impressed she was but Penelope came into the bullpen with the intention of telling the few members of the team who hadn’t gotten her messages that they were meeting up for dinner now, that was before she spotted Elle and dropped her phone onto the floor in shock. The three women and Spencer watched as Penelope quickly scrambled on the floor to pick it up again before marching over as quickly as her heels would allow her to.

“You’re here! Oh my god how are you here? Why did nobody tell me!?” Penelope squealed before wrapping Elle up in the third hug of that day, as much as she would have liked to sit Elle down and pester her about every little detail of her life - there were more ladies on their way and they all needed her hugs as well so instead she just grabbed a hold of Elle’s hand and then Spencer’s pulling him up and out his chair before marching them along with her. JJ and Emily smiled at each other before turning and following after them, listening in as Penelope started reeling off her list of questions.

The ride to the restaurant wasn’t very long and when they did eventually arrive the rest of their current team was there but also Ashley Seaver and Jordan Todd. They were sat beside each other chatting away with each other, both women looked as effortless beautiful as the last time everyone saw them and were practically glowing due to how well their lives were doing now. Ashley was now the head of the Domestic Trafficking task force and Jordan left the FBI after a few years more working in Counter Terrorism and was now trying to change the world in a much smaller way, she had gone into social work and was now helping families surviving an abusive household.

Spencer sat beside Ashley and ignored the smirk Penelope shot over at him due to his choice, it had been six years and she still thought he had a crush on her but while she was extrememly pretty he doubted the ring on her finger was just for show. There was still Alex and Kate to arrive but for now everyone was just enjoying the company of one another.

There were so many stories to be told, Ashley recounted the story of how her and her husband met, Jordon flirted across the table with Luke and caught up with Emily and Elle was reminded of exactly how much of a family the BAU were. She didn’t miss being in the field but she did miss the company of her old friends and now the possibility of new ones. They ordered starters even though the last two women weren’t here yet as Spencer could recall off by heart what they always ordered when the team came to this restaurant, it was only minutes afterwards that Spencer caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Kate walked towards the table looking as radiant as the day she had left, she had the biggest smile on her face as various people stood up to greet her, JJ immediately asking her how the baby was. Not long after leaving the BAU Kate had a beautiful little girl who she named Lucy - mostly because she took JJ’s advice and got the baby to listen to The Beatles and the name seemed to fit, she never was going to tell Lucy this though as the topic of the song did have a slight reference to things less than child appropriate.

The table was becoming more and more crowded now but there was still room for one more person, Spencer felt a little rude continuously looking towards the door but it had been years since he had seen Alex and while he appreciated all the other wonderful women who had joined them tonight Alex was the one who’d had the biggest impact on him. Another matter of minutes later and Spencer was deep in conversation with Elle about how Morgan had actually finally settled down before he felt a presence next to him.

“Alex!” Spencer almost knocked his drink over with how fast he shot up from his seat, he wasn’t usually a hugger but he could make an exception for his family. Alex smiled and gently rubbed her hand across Spencer’s back, the last time she had saw him he was recovering from being shot and here he was now looking completely okay and healthy. Seeing him like that was one of the worst moments of her life and she was glad to know she could try and erase that now.

Everyone waited for Alex and Spencer to have their initial greetings first before they said hello, everyone who could come was now here and it felt more like a family reunion that most of them had ever felt before. There was something about being in the BAU, whether you were there for a year or ten you always felt like you had somewhere to call home and it was because of the people. It had been years since most of them had spoken to one another and for the newer members it was their first time but things sipped back into how they used to be so easily. For a few hours it was easy to forget all the horrors they had all saw when they had this much good to focus on.

After enjoying a nice meal Penelope decided that their night shouldn’t end their and that they should go to a bar, a majority of the people there had already a few drinks along with their meals so they were easy to persuade. So they all packed up their things after paying and started to head down to the nearest bar, definitely in no position to be driving anywhere. Spencer walked beside Alex while listening intently to how her life had been, she had actually ended up adopting, a boy named Simon who’d been taken out of his home by social services due to his mom being a drug user. Spencer wondered if he’d ever felt happier than at this moment listening to how happy Alex was with being a mom.

When they arrived at the bar Penelope announced that all the drinks were on her, she’d had a few drinks before that so everyone mutually decided they’d help pay just in case she made herself accidentally go bankrupt due to one too many cocktails. The team piled around the bar and continued their night, sharing stories and remencising on the good old times.

At some point Penelope and Elle got on the topic of Spencer and since she was sitting down beside him, Penelope leant over and wrapped her arm around him so she could bring him closer and plant a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back she noticed how there was now a kiss mark on Spencer’s cheek, bright pink which was a similar colour to his now blushing cheeks. The sight delighted her and also brought an idea into her mind, reaching down for her purse where she then began to pull out all the other lipsticks she had in there; one for every possible occasion she’d once told Morgan.

“Ladies, assemble! I have an idea.” Penelope said before tossing a dark burgundy lipstick in Alex’s direction, wobbling as she stood up from her seat and span Spencer around on his. He had a idea of what Penelope was planning and was already blushing harder than he ever had done before but due to the alcohol he couldn’t make himself say no. Maybe it was because everyone was very beautiful and he wouldn’t hate getting kisses from them since they were all platonic or because the attention was on him now and he couldn’t escape but he kept his mouth shut. “You’ve avoided this for too long, boy genius. Time for the kisses.”

Tara was the first one to step up, she already had lipstick on to match with her red dress so she didn’t need to use any of Penelope’s. Spencer couldn’t stop giggling as she titled his head up so she could plant a kiss directly onto his jawline, Penelope had turned her phone camera on just in time to film this before she thrusted it into Luke’s hand.

“JJ, you’re up.” Penelope called out and pointed over to JJ who had been watching with a grin, she just shook her head and looked down at her drink. “I get you’re married and everything but come on, it’s only Spencer!”

“Hey!” Spencer tried to act annoyed but he was smiling too wide to do so, before he knew what was happening there was someone pressing a kiss against his neck and he saw he stopped breathing for a second. When he turned to look who it was he saw Elle lean back in her seat with a smug look, now wearing a dark purple lipstick. It was almost as if the women decided to do it when he wasn’t paying attention because yet another kiss landed on his cheek and this time it was Ashley.

She tucked Spencer’s curly locks behind his ear before kissing him, it was all in the name of good fun and besides back when she was at the BAU she had a little crush on him so it was only fair that she got to kiss him at least once in her life. Spencer’s face was bright red right now and he was grinning wider than a lot of them had ever seen before, Penelope leant over and ruffled his hair back up after Ashley was done which only made him look more like a drunk mess, a cute one at least.

Alex watched in on the fun quietly for the first minute or so, smiling at how incredibly flustered Spencer had become so quickly until Penelope called upon her. She’d almost expected to be left out as she didn’t consider herself to be the type to be doing something like this yet she didn’t know when she’d see the team again so for fun’s sake, why not?

After applying the mauve lipstick to the best of her abilities without a mirror, Alex kissed Spencer’s forehead. Everyone was laughing and loving the sight unfolding before them but Spencer calmed down a little at Alex’s kiss, it wasn’t flirtatious like everyone else's had been. It was like when his mom used to kiss his forehead before he went to sleep, it made him smile but more sombre than before. If he had been paying attention to everyone else he might have seen Emily pull JJ by her hand in Spencer’s direction, both giggling to themselves.

“Here comes double trouble.” Rossi commented with a snigger before taking another sip of his drink, everyone watched as the two women appreciated and started to decide where there was space to kiss Spencer, while they also put whatever lipstick Penelope had laid out of the bar counter. Eventually they decided and got everyone to countdown before JJ kissed Spencer on the nose and Emily the other side of his neck. Spencer was so flustered and embarrassed from all the attention being put on him that mixed along with the alcohol he’d consumed as soon as both women pulled away he hiccuped.

After that it was only Kate and Jordan to go, there was verging on being no space left on Spencer’s face for anyone to kiss and a lot of the other people at the bar had caught onto what was going on and were cheering and yelling encouragement in Spencer’s direction. Jordan ended up leaving a kiss near the corner of Spencer’s eye and Kate decided to be the most risque since she was the last one to be kissing him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Once Kate moved away Luke stood up from his seat where he had been filming the whole thing for Penelope and walked in front of him. Everyone else had flipped their phones out and were taking photos, there was no way on earth that they were ever going to let this go, Penelope was already sending some to Morgan with a message about how they’d already gotten a ladies man to replace him.

“Any last thoughts?” Luke asked, Spencer just looked up at him and contemplated his question as hard as his drunk brain could let him. Just as he opened his mouth to reply another hiccup came out instead, Elle had to cover her mouth so she didn’t just burst out laughing and an audible snort came from Penelope’s direction. It wasn’t how Spencer expected the night to go but he’d gotten to spend time with some of the most important women in his life and if covering him in kiss prints would make it even better for them then he wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again.


End file.
